My Little Piece Of Heaven
by FullMetalButterfly
Summary: A little short about Kubota and Tokito's relationship in the midst of their WA investigations


"Kubo-chaaan," Tokito whined, looking at his friend. "It's really hot…I swear the air conditioner is busted."

Kubota looked up from his paper at his roommate. "Well, you could always take a shower," he said.

"Fine, but you'd better not come in, you pervert," Tokito laughed as he headed towards the bathroom.

"No guarantees," Kubota smiled.

Ten minutes later Tokito was out of the shower and standing in front of Kubota. "Kubo-chan," he said, "let's go out tonight. I'm hungry and there's nothing in the fridge."

Kubota had just finished smoking his cigarette, and as he stood up he said, "Alright. But I get to pick." The two headed for the door and went out to enjoy a meal.

--

Five hours had passed until Tokito and Kubota finally returned home. Shortly after dinner they received a call on another WA case, and they ran over to see the situation. It was pretty bad; the body was much more mangled than the previous WA incidents.

As they entered the door, Tokito wasn't feeling well. He was hot, sweaty and nauseas from the experience. He insisted on taking another shower, even though he had just taken one before they left.

Tokito entered the bathroom and turned on the water to as cold as it would go. He wanted to get rid of the feeling he had quickly. As he was standing there, an intense pain shot through his right hand. "Agh, damnit," he said through clenched teeth as he held his hand and crouched over on the floor. "Ow…ow…" he started to cry, the pain increasing. "Kubo-chan…"

Kubota had been in the hallway outside of the bathroom, starting a load of laundry, when he heard Tokito's moaning and became quite curious. "Tokito?" he asked as he knocked on the door. No answer. He proceeded to open the door and peeked inside, only to see Tokito doubled over on the floor trembling, clenching his animal-like fist and crying. "Tokito!" he gasped as he walked into the room, the door still open.

"Kubo…chan…" Tokito gasped.

Kubota went up to his friend who was on the floor and reached for him, but drew his hand back when he felt the freezing cold water. "Tokito," he growled as he hurried over to the faucet and made the water warmer. He then went back to Tokito and knelt down in front of him, putting his hand on the man's back.

"Kubo-chan…it hurts," Tokito said through sobs. He was shaking uncontrollably, which Kubota knew was from a combination of the cold and pain. Kubota scooted towards Tokito and bent over him, putting his arms around the trembling man.

"I know," he replied quietly.

The two remained in this position for another minute or two, until Tokito's pain had subsided. Kubota got up from the floor and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Tokito. He picked up his roommate, shut off the water, and left the bathroom to dry them both off. Tokito was exhausted and didn't even object when Kubota dried and dressed him. He was then brought to his bed and laid down by the other man, who looked down at Tokito with a worried gaze.

"Kubo-chan," Tokito said as Kubota started to leave. "Could you sleep with me tonight?"

Kubota looked back at the tired man and replied, "But you think I'm a pervert. Won't I try to do something weird to you?"

"I don't care, just…please," Tokito pleaded.

Kubota scratched his head and sighed. "Alright," he said, and climbed into Tokito's bed. Tokito scooted up next to Kubota, snuggling as close to him as he could get. Kubota turned over to face him, and once again put his arms around the other man.

Tokito was still shaking slightly, as he tried to forget the feeling of loneliness that had welled up inside of him at the WA scene. He was scared; He never wanted to become like that. He never wanted to leave Kubota's side, even for a moment. He wanted to become lost in Kubota's embrace. He fell asleep, admiring his Kubo-chan's scent.

---------------------------------------

Yes, I know this is a short story, but I wanted to focus more on Kubota and Tokito's emotional relationship rather than a physical one. I think that that is one of the things that makes this couple so great. I would like to do more Wild Adapter stories, and maybe even ones that do focus on a physical relationship. I what happens, happens :)


End file.
